


Toxic

by Lyzze



Series: Mini Historias RadioDust [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Charlie Magne, Human Vaggie, M/M, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzze/pseuds/Lyzze
Summary: De alguna forma, ambos se complementaban de maneras retorcidas. Cherri ni nadie más entendería lo divertido que era aquello.AU Humano.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Mini Historias RadioDust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589245
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada, no sé porque me dio por escribir algo así. Esta no es una historia linda, este tipo de relaciones no son buenas.  
> Realmente espero que les guste y no me odien por escribir este tipo de cosas.

**Toxic**

Los jadeos y gemidos llegaron a sus oídos cuando abrió la puerta del departamento. Alastor sólo rodó los ojos. Entró a su hogar dejando caer su mochila en el sofá de la sala, para después caminar a la cocina y tomar un poco de agua. El día en la estación de radio había sido estresante, su garganta se encontraba adolorida y seca. Estaba cansado.

Su plan era llegar y dormir hasta el tarde el día siguiente, aprovechando que tendría el día libre. El fuerte gemido que venía de su habitación le hizo recordar porque en ese momento no estaba ya en su cama. Alguien estaba cogiendo con su novio en su maldita cama. El disgusto cubrió su rostro.

Regreso a la sala, tomando asiento en el sofá prendió la televisión esperando que lo que estaba sucediendo en su habitación terminara pronto. Con el incremento de los jadeo y gemidos, Alastor cambiaba con más velocidad los canales, sin encontrar nada de interés, eso lo molesto más. Por algo no veía televisión.

Dejo la TV en un canal de noticias, de nuevo habían encontrado el cuerpo de una chica cerca de los pantanos. Mientras el reportero informaba del caso y lo que podía ser un nuevo asesino serial, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dando paso a un hombre de unos 30 años acomodándose la ropa. Detrás de él un chico con el cabello rubio salió en una bata rosa muy delgada que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

―Oh, ya llegaste ―el más joven de los dos le dirigió una sonrisa burlona. Alastor lo miró con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. El desconocido se mostró sorprendido y avergonzado al ver a Alastor en la sala.

Alastor, aun sonriendo, dirigió su vista al intruso. ―Largo ―y sin esperar alguna advertencia, el hombre salió corriendo del departamento. Ya solos, el de la bata, quien se llamaba Angel, prendió un cigarrillo. Aun miraba con diversión a su novio.

―¿Estás molesto, Alastor? ―Preguntó con burla.

Alastor sonrió más. ―Sabes que no me interesa a quien le vendas tu usado culo, Angel, pero el usar la cama donde duermo para eso es desagradable ―volvió la mirada al televisor―. Límpialo, ahora, necesito descansar.

―Tan aburrido como siempre, amor ―dijo Angel. Alastor no pudo ver como el rostro del rubio se deformaba en una mueca de enojo. Soltando el humo del cigarro que había retenido en sus pulmones, Angel dio media vuelta y regreso a la habitación.

Alastor fingía poner atención a la noticia de que habían recatado a un gatito ese día. La televisión era estúpida.

…

Alastor despertó con los golpes insistentes de la puerta principal. Mirando el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche vio que no pasaban de las 10 de la mañana. A su lado sentía el tibio cuerpo de su pareja, seguía dormido, o fingía dormir para no tener que levantarse y atender la puerta. 

El castaño se levantó y camino hacía el baño, quien sea que estuviera tocando podía esperar, tampoco era que le importara mucho. Unos minutos después, mejor arreglado y sin una pizca de sueño en su rostro fue hacía la puerta.

Podía escuchar murmullos de otro lado. Cuando abrió se encontró con una chica rubia y otra de cabello plateado que discutían. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, ambas voltearon. Alastor siempre mantenía su mejor sonrisa, ese momento no era una excepción.

―Hola, bellas damas, ¿en qué puedo ayudar? ―Alastor esperaba que se fueran pronto, odiaba las visitas.

―¡Hola! Soy Charlie, la nueva vecina del departamento de a lado ―la chica con una gran sonrisa extendió su mano y Alastor la tomó. Por la forma en que sacudió su mano, Alastor pudo inferir que la chica era demasiado alegre, todo el tiempo―. Y ella es Vaggie ―la rubia señalo a la otra chica de piel morena. Esta sólo lo miró con ojos críticos y de desconfianza mientras alzaba la mano en señal de saludo.

El castaño sonrió más al verla. Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Oh, ¿llevan mucho que se mudaron? ―preguntó más por modales que por realmente querer saberlo. 

―¡No! Nuestras cosas llegaron ayer, pero nosotras acabamos de instalarnos. Por eso venimos a dejar este regalo y a presentarnos ―Charlie extendió la canasta que llevaba en las manos hacía Alastor. Este la tomó y vio que eran galletas.

―Muy amable de su parte, señorita Charlie.

―Sólo Charlie está bien, bueno, sólo era eso, ya que somos los únicos en este piso espero que nos llevemos bien ―la chica parecía demasiado contenta y emocionada, pero la otra no decía nada, a Alastor no le gustó, pero no podía dejar que ella lo supiera.

―Claro, un placer conocerlas, Charlie y… Vaggie ―Charlie y él se despidieron, la morena sólo siguió a la otra chica sin decir nada.

Cuando se alejaron, Alastor cerró la puerta y dejo con descuido las galletas en la barra de la cocina. Odiaba las cosas dulces. La sonrisa en el rostro de Alastor desapreció, la idea de tener vecinas no le agradaba. Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con Angel sentado en la cama viendo su teléfono. 

―¿Quién era? ―peguntó sin real interés.

―Las nuevas vecinas ―Angel levantó su rostro, mirando a Alastor con sorpresa.

―¿Nuevas vecinas? Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo con el dueño para que nadie tuviera un departamento de este piso ―Alastor rodo los ojos. Claro que sabía eso.

―Algo debió pasar o le ofrecieron una buena cantidad de dinero ―suspiró―. Como sea, preparare el desayuno. No hagas nada estúpido, Angel.

Angel sonrió y regreso su mirada al teléfono. Ya tendría tiempo de conocerlas.

… 

El día transcurrió con normalidad, Angel salió del departamento al momento de que el sol se ocultaba dando paso al cielo oscuro. En su camino al elevador se encontró con una chica morena, por las descripciones de Alastor, supuso que ella era Vaggie. Parecía todo una pequeña perra.

Cuando llegó a su lado para tomar el elevador, esta lo volteó a ver. Su cara de desagrado no pudo ser más divertida para el rubio. Sabia porque lo miraba así, su ropa no era la más discreta, no con unos pequeños shorts, medias de red, botines y un pequeño top, aunque su gabardina lo cubría un poco más. El maquillaje negro cubría todo su ojo, y algo más simple para el resto de su cara junto a un labial rojo sangre.

―¿Hay algo que te guste? Por el precio justo puedo joderte o puedes joderme, lo que gustes ―Angel se rió internamente al ver la cara de total asco de la morena, el elevador llegó antes de que ella pudiera responder y Angel entró. La tal Vaggie dio media vuelta y prefirió tomar las escaleras que el elevador junto a él.

―Todo una perra, ¿eh?

Al llegar a la planta principal se encontró en la recepción a Husk, un hombre de casi 50 años, pero bien conservado aun siendo un alcohólico. Angel quería joder con él, pero el hombre nunca caía ante sus encantos. Demasiado hetero. 

―Hey, Husk ―lo saludo.

El hombre lo miró un segundo, antes de volver a tomar de su botella de licor.

―Tan hablador como siempre, por eso me encantas ―Angel le guiñó un ojo. Husk susurró un jodete antes de que Angel saliera completamente por la puerta.

El invierno estaba cerca, Angel podía sentirlo, pero en Nueva Orleans no era tan frio como en Nueva York, así que aun podía salir sin tanto abrigo por las noches frescas de otoño. Camino un poco antes de tomar un taxi, el conductor lo miraba cada tanto por el retrovisor mientras Angel seguía arreglando su maquillaje. Al notarlo, Angel decidió jugar un poco y puso cruzo las piernas, dejando ver su muslo aún más. 

Notó que la mirada del hombre estaba donde quería, sería una noche divertida.

…

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió, un desaliñado Angel entró al lugar. Tratando de no hacer ruido caminó directo a su recamara, pero su escape sigiloso se vio interrumpido por la voz que venía de la concina. 

―Por fin apareces ―Alastor lo miraba desde la puerta―. Han pasado dos días, Angel.

―Si, fue una fiesta muy loca ―el rubio se rió, pero eso no pareció mejorar la expresión del hombre frente a él.

―¿Dónde estuviste?

―Por ahí, con Cherri, ya sabes, fumando, bebiendo, drogándome ―hubo una pausa―. Cogiendo con algunos hombres. Creo que estuve en un trio, pero no lo recuerdo bien.

La mirada de Alastor se volvió irreconocible, el hombre siempre estaba sonriendo, ante cualquier idiotez que Angel hiciera, pero había veces en las cuales Angel sobrepasaba el límite del castaño. Y esas veces no habían terminado tan bien para el rubio.

El silencio de Alastor sólo hacía que los sentidos de Angel se pusieran más alerta. El más bajo camino lentamente hacía donde se encontraba el rubio, Angel sólo sonrió un poco, antes de que pudiera decir algo un puño se estrelló contra su rostro. Angel se sostuvo de la pared para no caer al suelo por la fuerza del golpe.

―¿Qué mierda? ―Más que pregunta era una queja.

Alastor sólo sonrió mientras levantaba de nuevo el puño y volvía a golpear a Angel en el rostro.

…

―Cariño, de nuevo te dejo como la mierda ―habló Cherri, la mejor amiga de Angel. El rubio la miró mientras la chica limpiaba con un algodón su labio roto, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando presiono su labio.

―No fue tan malo esta vez, y yo también le di unos buenos puñetazos.

―¿Esta vez? Entiendo tu mierda extraña con el dolor, pero esto ―hizo una pausa―. ¿Cuánto más seguirás así?

―Mmm… Alastor me gusta mucho, no creo separarme de él en mucho tiempo ―Angel sonrió. Cherri le dio una mirada de reprimenda a Angel y él sólo la ignoro. Era claro que Cherri no entendería la relación que ambos mantenían.

Todos creían que su relación era extraña. Angel era explosivo, bromista, coqueto y amaba demasiado el sexo. Mientras que Alastor era centrado, calculador, amable pero serio, aunque todos quienes lo conocían bien sabían que era un hijo de perra total, y sobre todo, era asexual.

¿Cómo dos personas tan disparejas estaban juntas? Nadie lo entendía aun, menos con las constantes peleas que tenían, donde los golpes nunca faltaban. Angel amaba empujar los límites de Alastor, sacarlo de control, en cambio, el castaño odiaba la sensación de no poder controlarse con el rubio. Pero de la misma forma, amaba no tener que hacerlo con él, poder mostrar su lado más enfermo y lograr dominar al rubio. Angel amaba ser dominado, sometido. 

De alguna forma, ambos se complementaban de maneras retorcidas. Cherri ni nadie más entendería lo divertido que era aquello, ese juego de poder. Angel sabia como sacar de quicio a Alastor, Alastor sabía como controlar a Angel.

El rubio aun recordaba la noche anterior, cuando Alastor lo jodia sobre la mesa de la sala después de su pequeña disputa doméstica.

_La pelea termino con Angel inclinado sobre pequeña mesa de la sala con Alastor empujándolo contra la misma. Tomó la cabeza de Angel y la estrelló contra la mesa._

_―¿Debo recordarte quien es tu dueño, Angelo? ―Alastor susurró en su oído. Angel sólo se estremeció por lo sensual que había sonado aquello._

_―No, Al, no debes._

_―Pues parece que sí, sabes que puedo soportar que vendas tu trasero, pero ir a tener sexo con desconocidos sin paga… Me repugna ―empujó más la cabeza de Angel contra la mesa._

_―Lo siento, Al, no volverá a pasar ―Angel trataba de levantar su cabeza, pero Alastor estaba aplicando mucha fuerza._

_Alastor se separó un poco y de un tirón bajo los pequeños shorts de Angel, dejando su pequeño trasero al aire. Angel escuchó una cremallera bajar y después sólo sintió el dolor de ser penetrado sin preparación. Alastor no esperó a que el rubio se acostumbrara y empezó a empujar dentro del él._

_―A-Al, detente, duele ―suplicaba Angel._

_―¿En serio, mon cher? Porque parece que lo estás disfrutando ―y Alastor no se equivocaba, Angel estaba esperando aquello._

Los golpes y peleas eran una rutina, el sexo crudo era algo que se esperaba, Alastor odiaba el sexo, pero la violencia lo excitaba, cosa que Angel aprovechaba para joder con él mientras Alastor lo veía como un castigo. Y los dos eran conscientes de todo esto, pero lo ignoraban y seguían jugando de esa manera.

Pero después de todo aquello, en la comodidad de su cama, ambos se abrazaban como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado. Nadie podría entenderlo.

Nunca.

…

Angel veía con atención su ojo morado y su labio hinchado. Saliendo del baño se encontró con Alastor, quien sonrió al verlo. Angel podía ver su ceja partida, por ser una figura más o menos publica, Angel ser aseguraba de golpear en lugares que no fueran visibles, así que los moretones de Alastor se encontraban ocultos por su ropa.

―Angel, está noche saldremos, debes estar listo.

―Oh, ¿una cita? ―Angel sonrió.

―Es un buen restaurante ―Alastor tomó las manos de Angel y las besó, eso provocó una pequeña risa en el rubio.

―¿Es tu disculpa por mi ojo? ―Al sólo sonrió más.

―También tengo otra sorpresa, no creas que no me entere que estuviste jugando sin mí en las noches anteriores.

―Oh, entonces haremos… eso ―dijo Angel con un tono de alegría―. No deberías reclamarme, ¿crees que no sé qué la chica del pantano fue obra tuya? ―Lo miró con enojo fingido.

―Esa chica me estaba siguiendo y coqueteando, no pude detenerme ―se excusó el castaño.

―Con más razón debí haber participado, esa pequeña perra ―murmuró.

Más tarde, ambos salieron de su departamento al mismo tiempo. En el elevador se encontraron de nuevo con sus dos nuevas vecinas. Charlie y Vaggie miraron con atención al par.

―Buen día ―saludo Charlie.

―Buen día, señoritas ―habló Alastor por los dos, mientras Angel sólo asentía con la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron al piso de abajo, Alastor y Angel salieron del edificio mientras las otras dos mujeres se acercaban a la recepción.

―El rubio…

―No te metas Charlie, no es nuestro problema ―dijo la morena.

―Pero, lo escuchaste también, discutían de una manera horrible.

Antes de que Vaggie pudiera contestar una voz masculina intervino. ―Son cosa de ellos, no me metería si fuera ustedes y empezaría a buscar otro departamento lejos de ellos ―Husk las miró por un momento antes de volver a tomar de su bebida.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó la rubia.

―Sólo aléjense, es lo mejor, sus disputas son diarias. Muchos dejaron el departamento por lo mismo ―y con eso Husk dejo en claro que era lo único que diría, dejando a Charlie y Vaggie con un mal sabor de boca. 

…

Angel había logrado que Alastor aceptara tomar su mano mientras caminaban, iban de regreso a casa después de la cena que había programado el castaño. Cualquiera que los viera podría observar a una linda pareja.

―Malditos maricones ―escucharon susurrar a un hombre que paso a su lado.

Cuando el hombre se alejó un poco más, tanto Alastor como Angel se detuvieron. ―¿Te parece bien? ―preguntó Alastor.

―Podría ser algo mejor, pero por el momento está bien, Al ―le sonrió Angel.

Ambos dieron media vuelta y siguieron al hombre hasta un callejón.

Esa madrugada, Vaggie pudo escuchar con todo su pesar los altos gemidos de Angel y como gritaba el nombre de su novio sin pudor.

Tal vez si deberían buscar otro departamento.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.  
> Hay cosas que me gustaría aclarar. 
> 
> 1\. Si, Alastor y Angel son asesinos, esa tal vez es una de las razones por las cuales siguen juntos, nadie más podría entender mejor al otro.  
> 2\. Una de las razones por las cuales Alastor estaba molesto no era porque Angel estuviera teniendo sexo, sino porque le mintió al decir que sólo había hecho eso, Al sabía que Angel estuvo matando en esos dos días.  
> 3\. Vaggie pudo detectar esa retorcida maldad en Alastor, por eso no le agrado. Sentía que en cualquier momento podría matarlas. No estaba muy equivocada.  
> 4\. Aunque Husk dijo que los vecinos se iban, algunos sólo desaparecieron.  
> 5\. Tal vez si Charlie y Vaggie no se iban, serian de las que desaparecerían misteriosamente. 
> 
> Y eso, sólo quería hacer una historia donde estos dos tenían una relación retorcida y rara, todo es la culpa de la canción de Red Velvet que me dio la idea. Así que son libres de tirarme tomates por esto. Aun no me convence del todo. Igual, tal vez un día escriba algo mejor que esto. 
> 
> Gracias por leer esta pequeña basura.~ 
> 
> Hasta luego~


End file.
